Cotilleos
by Takaita Hiwatari
Summary: Los cotilleos han formado parte de nuestras vidas desde tiempos inmemoriales, nadie está a salvo de ser protagonista de las habladurías y las lenguas afiladas, sin importar lo precavido que seas. Y eso Sasuke y Naruto lo aprenderán muy bien.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto y cía. pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo tomo sus personajes para crear este fanfic, **sin ánimo de lucro**.

**Advertencias:** Shonen ai suave (relaciones sentimentales entre hombres)

**COTILLEOS:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Los cotilleos han formado parte de nuestras vidas desde tiempos inmemoriales, conocido de varias formas: chisme, habladuría, comadreo… todos lo hemos difundido o escuchado alguna vez. Los cotilleos pueden hacer popular a una persona, o destruirla; por eso hay que tener excesivo cuidado sobre las cosas que se cuentan, y especialmente, a quién se cuentan.

Cotillear es algo innato en el ser humano, hasta tal punto, que muchos aseguran que no podrían vivir sin un buen chisme que contar. Por supuesto, siempre y cuando el chisme no trate sobre su propia vida. Se vuelve un vicio del que es difícil escapar.

─Oe, Sasuke. ¿Estás bien?

Sasuke miró a quien le había hablado. Hōzuki Suigetsu. Amigo desde hace varios años. En ese momento ambos estaban en un bar, tomando tranquilamente.

─Sí ─respondió sin un tono en concreto, apartando la mirada.

Suigetsu torció el gesto y posó una mano en un hombro de Sasuke.

─¡No te creo! Desde hace días estás ausente y raro. Cada vez que pregunto dices que estás bien, pero esta vez no voy a fingir que te creo. Juugo también se ha dado cuenta de tu estado, y Karin también.

─Lo sé. ─Contuvo un suspiro y miró por la ventana del local.

Suigetsu tomó un poco de su vaso de agua, mirando fijamente a Sasuke como si pudiera leerle la mente. Quería descubrir qué le pasaba, estaba preocupado y por qué no decirlo, también sentía mucha curiosidad por saber qué afectaba al estoico Uchiha Sasuke.

─¿Estás nervioso por el compromiso? ─Recibió la mirada de su acompañante. Detestaba esa capacidad de Sasuke de componer un rostro inexpresivo, incluso su mirada no mostraba nada─. El año pasado me aseguraste que a primeros de este le ibas a pedir a Karin que se case contigo, y ya estamos en marzo. ─Entonces vio un ligero brillo en la mirada de Sasuke, algo que le indicaba que había dado en el blanco─. ¡Así que es eso! ─Sonrió─. ¿Quieres que te ayude a elegir el anillo? ─Se relajó en su asiento.

─No.

─Oh, ya veo. Ya lo has comprado.

─No. ─Guardó un breve silencio antes de continuar─. No habrá boda, Suigetsu.

El otro casi escupe el agua que tenía en la boca. ¿Qué no iba a haber boda? ¿Tres años de noviazgo y ahora no iba a haber boda?

─¿Por qué? Sé que Karin y tú tenéis vuestros altibajos, pero… estáis enamorados y felices.

─Ese es el problema. ─Sasuke se mordió la lengua al sentir que estaba hablando de más. No tenía que darle explicaciones a Suigetsu, era su vida privada. Tal vez sería mejor dejar el sake de lado.

─¿No estás enamorado? ¿No eres feliz? ─Estampó las manos en la mesa, mirándole más de cerca. Como respuesta vio a Sasuke volver a mirar a través de la ventana, con ese aire indescifrable─. ¡Sasuke!

─No grites. ─Le miró fastidiado.

─Pero es que esto es serio, Sasuke. ¿No estás enamorado de Karin?

Sasuke guardó silencio, meditando. En el fondo necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que le atormentaba desde hacía largos meses, casi un año.

─¡Contéstame! Ni siquiera sabía que lo habías dejado con Karin, se supone que somos amigos, ¡tienes que contarme todo! ─reprochó.

Sasuke le miró fastidiado. No entendía ese afán de Suigetsu por saber la vida de los demás con lujo de detalles. Era irritante.

─No lo hemos dejado.

─Pero la vas a dejar ─afirmó.

─…no lo sé ─casi susurró.

Suigetsu miró a su amigo. Estaba ansioso por saber todos los porqués del tema, y el bastardo de Sasuke parecía no estar dispuesto a soltar palabra.

─¿De quién se trata, Sasuke? ¿Quién te ha hecho dudar y echarte atrás en el compromiso?

Con aparente calma Sasuke dio un trago a su sake, disfrutando el sabor amargo.

─Un compañero de trabajo ─respondió finalmente.

A Suigetsu casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas por el impacto de aquel bombazo de noticia. ¡No podía ser posible! ¡Sasuke iba a dejar a Karin por un chico, un compañero de trabajo! ¡Tenía que contárselo a alguien! Aquello era una noticia jugosa digna de ser divulgada.

─¿Le conozco? ─Al ver a Sasuke asentir con la cabeza, su ansiedad creció, casi enterrando los dedos en la madera de la mesa─. ¿Quién es?

─Uzumaki Naruto.

Al escuchar aquel nombre, Suigetsu trató de hacer memoria. Lo recordó pronto. Rubio, alto, despreocupado, amigable… Sí, había visto al chico en alguna ocasión. Juugo y Karin también lo conocían.

─Sasuke… ─le llamó sintiendo la garganta seca. Dio un trago a su agua─. ¿Tienes una aventura con Uzumaki Naruto? ¿Es tu amante? ─susurró.

─Claro que no. ─Bufó─. Pero ese idiota me hace sentir de una forma que con Karin nunca me he sentido ─confesó con la confianza que la amistad de años le había dado─. Y creo que yo le intereso.

Suigetsu se removió inquieto en su asiento. Aquella noticia definitivamente era un bombazo, moría por contárselo a alguien. No lo podía creer, Sasuke iba a dejar a Karin por Naruto. ¡Iba a cambiar a su novia de tres años por un chico!

─¿Alguna vez habéis hablado sobre el tema?

─No. Yo estoy con Karin, y él lo sabe. Sólo somos amigos.

─¿Y lo vas a intentar con Naruto?

─No lo sé, Suigetsu. Llevo mucho tiempo pensándolo. Lo que sí haré es dejar a Karin.

Suigetsu rió.

─Esa bruja se pondrá histérica cuando lo hagas. ─Dejó de reír al ver la seriedad de su compañero. Era obvio que a Sasuke aquella situación no le resultaba graciosa, parecía estar un poco angustiado pero obviamente trataba de ocultarlo.

En silencio Uchiha se puso de pie.

─Me voy a casa, estoy cansado.

─¿Vas a casa? ¿O vas a ver a Naruto? ─preguntó insinuante, pero la mirada fulminante que le dedicó Sasuke le hizo enmudecer─. Sólo bromeaba.

─Suigetsu, esto es serio. No puedes contárselo a nadie ─ordenó.

─¡Tranquilo, Sasuke! ─También se puso de pie─. Tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo, ¡confía en mí!

Asintiendo Sasuke se marchó de allí, depositando su confianza en Suigetsu. Eran amigos desde hace años, daba por sentado que no haría algo tan rastrero como divulgar un secreto de ese calibre.

Pero Sasuke olvidaba que el ser humano por naturaleza ama el cotilleo. Esa emoción al ventilar los problemas ajenos, tal vez en un intento de olvidarnos de los nuestros o de hacernos sentir mejor al comparar que nuestra vida no es la única que está patas arriba; ese afán por saber lo que hace el vecino y tratar de corregir sus defectos como si nosotros fuésemos perfectos. Y lo peor de todo, Sasuke había olvidado la mala costumbre que tenemos de agregar cosas de nuestra cosecha a los rumores, como si jugáramos al teléfono roto*.

En un intento de aliviar la pesada carga que sentía, Sasuke había revelado un secreto muy delicado.

Había olvidado que a quien dices un secreto, das tu libertad.*

Como era de esperarse, dejándose llevar por su espíritu cotilla, en cuanto Sasuke salió del bar, Suigetsu corrió al baño con el teléfono móvil en la mano mientras buscaba en la agenda algún contacto tan hambriento de cotilleos como él.

Y vaya que lo encontró. Tenía varios, pero se decantó por uno que sabía también era conocido de Naruto: Inuzuka Kiba.

Apenas le contestaron al otro lado, soltó la noticia como si le quemara en los labios.

─¡Kiba! ¿A que no sabes de qué me he enterado?

─Hola, Suigetsu. ¡Cuenta! ─le animaron al otro lado de la línea.

─¡Uchiha Sasuke es gay!

─¿¡Qué!? ─gritó, casi dejando sordo a Suigetsu─. ¿Pero no está saliendo con Karin?

─Esa relación va a ser agua pasada en breve. La va a dejar por… ¿A que no lo adivinas? ─Sonrió misterioso.

─¿Por ti? Tienes cara de gay.

─¡Claro que no, idiota! ─gritó, casi haciendo eco en el baño─. Por Uzumaki Naruto.

Kiba pegó otro grito que ahora sí le hizo pensar a Suigetsu que le iba a reventar el tímpano.

─¡No puede ser!

─¡Sí! Sasuke me lo acaba de contar. Y al parecer ahora mismo va a encontrarse con él, no ha querido afirmarlo, pero estoy convencido de que va a ver a Naruto ahora. ¡Pero no se lo cuentes a nadie! Es un secreto, Kiba.

─¡Oh, Dios! Nunca imaginé algo así. Descuida, guardaré el secreto. ─Akamaru ladró─. Suigetsu, tengo que colgar, Akamaru ha visto al gato del vecino y… ¡Akamaru, vuelve aquí!

La línea se cortó. Suigetsu se encogió de hombros mientras salía del baño. Qué a gustito se sentía uno después de ventilar un buen secreto.

Una hora después, el teléfono de Ino sonaba, era una llamada de Kiba.

─¡Hola, Kiba! ─saludó animada.

─Ino, ¡tengo una noticia bomba!

La chica se acomodó en el mostrador de la floristería donde trabajaba, muy interesada al escuchar aquello.

─¿En serio? ¿De qué se trata?

─Sasuke es gay, y se ve a escondidas con Naruto. ¡Con Naruto! ─reiteró todavía incrédulo.

─¡No me lo puedo creer! ─exclamó, asustando a una mujer que revisaba las rosas con intención de comprarlas. Le sonrió ligeramente a la clienta y habló en voz baja─. ¿Pero Sasuke-kun no estaba saliendo con Karin?

─Sí, pero la va a dejar. ─Rió─. A Karin le debe de resultar complicado caminar con semejante cornamenta en su cabeza.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas, como si de quienes estuvieran hablando no fueran sus amigos.

─Quién hubiera imaginado algo así de Sasuke-kun y Naruto. Bueno, Naruto a veces es algo atolondrado, pero Sasuke-kun siempre ha sido tan correcto… ─Miró a la mujer que al otro lado del mostrador esperaba por ser atendida─. Tengo que colgar, Kiba. Tengo trabajo.

─De acuerdo. No se lo cuentes a nadie, ¿eh?

─Claro.

─Ni siquiera a Sakura, que te conozco, Ino ─insistió.

─¡Qué pesado! Guardaré el secreto. Adiós.

Después de atender a la clienta que hizo una compra generosa, Ino miró el teléfono. Había prometido guardar el secreto, pero Kiba no tenía por qué enterarse si sólo se lo contaba a Sakura. Agarró el teléfono, marcando emocionada. ¡No podía callarse semejante noticia!

─¿Sí? ─contestaron al otro lado de la línea.

─¡Sakura! ¡Tengo una noticia que te va a dejar de piedra!

─¿Qué pasa? ¿Has encontrado un hombre que te soporte?

─Frío, frío, frontuda. Sasuke-kun es gay y tiene una aventura con Naruto.

─¿¡Eeh!? ¡No puede ser posible! Sasuke-kun está con Karin.

─Pero la va a dejar en menos que canta un gallo, al parecer Sasuke-kun descubrió que le gustan más otros "atributos" ─rió.

─Increíble, ¿seguro que no es una broma?

─No. La noticia me llegó de una fuente confiable ─aseguró tranquila.

─¿Y cuánto tiempo hace que Naruto y Sasuke-kun se están viendo a escondidas?

─No estoy segura, probablemente mucho. Lo que es seguro es que Karin tiene una buena cornamenta sobre la cabeza

Las chicas en vez de preocuparse por Karin, amiga de las dos, se echaron a reír a carcajadas. Cotillear era tan divertido cuando la víctima no era uno mismo…

─Esa bruja se lo tiene merecido ─dijo Sakura, alegrándole la desgracia ajena─. Desde el principio no dejó de insinuarse a Sasuke-kun ─comentó, como si Ino y ella no hubieran hecho lo mismo durante años. Pero siempre es más sencillo ver la paja en el ojo ajeno que ver la viga en el propio.

─Por cierto, Sakura, guarda el secreto. Prometí que no se lo diría a nadie.

─¡Claro, Ino cerda!

Tras unas breves palabras más, se despidieron prometiendo guardar el secreto.

Pero unos minutos después el móvil de Tenten sonó, era un mensaje de Sakura. Lee y Neji, quienes estaban con ella corriendo por el parque para mantenerse en forma, se detuvieron al verla palidecer ligeramente.

─¿Ocurre algo, Tenten?

─No te vas a creer esto, Lee ─dijo, a pesar de que al final del mensaje Sakura pedía que no se lo contara a nadie.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó curioso. A su lado Neji escuchaba atento.

─Sasuke le está siendo infiel a Karin con Naruto, se ven a escondidas.

─¿Qué? ─Neji alzó una ceja, incrédulo pero sin cambiar su expresión─. Eso no es algo que Uchiha haría, y mucho menos Naruto.

─¡No me lo puedo creer! ─gritó Lee─. Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun… ¡están dejando arder su fuego de la juventud a escondidas!

Tenten y Neji miraron a Lee con vergüenza ajena por el estúpido y típico comentario. Hyuuga observó a su amiga con desconfianza.

─Pienso que debe tratarse de una broma. Uchiha está con esa chica… Karin.

─Sí, pero aquí dice que Sasuke la va a dejar para estar con Naruto, que ellos son amantes desde hace mucho tiempo.

─¿Y si le preguntamos directamente a Naruto-kun para confirmar si es un rumor?

─Es un rumor ─afirmó Neji tranquilo─. No hay que hacerle caso a estas estupideces infantiles. ─Miró a su compañera─. Ignora ese mensaje, Tenten, sigamos corriendo ─ordenó antes de irse.

─¡Espera, Neji! ─exclamó Lee corriendo tras él.

Tenten miró su teléfono, insegura. Sí, seguramente era un rumor, pero… sentía curiosidad por salir de dudas. Con rapidez buscó un contacto en su agenda y mandó un mensaje de texto a esa persona, preguntándole si sabía algo acerca de la aventura secreta que mantenían Sasuke y Naruto desde hacía tiempo.

Para cuando la noche llegó, al menos diez personas conocían el secreto que se había transformado en un secreto a voces. Nadie lo iba a decir, pero todos lo contaban. Ajeno a todo eso, Naruto dormía a pesar de que era un poco pronto, agotado por el día de trabajo, cuando su teléfono sonó.

─¿Quién…? ─balbuceó adormilado.

─¡Hombre, Naruto! ¿Interrumpo algo? ─preguntó en tono sugerente.

─Kiba… ─susurró─. Estaba dormido'ttebayo, ¿quieres algo?

─Ya, dormido ─reiteró con cierta burla. Seguro que estaba con Sasuke en algún hotel─. No hace falta que disimules, Naruto, sé tu secreto.

─¿Mi secreto?

─Sí, ese que tiene que ver con Sasuke.

A Naruto el sueño se le fue de pronto y quedó sentado en la cama al instante. No podía ser. De alguna forma Kiba había descubierto que estaba enamorado de Sasuke. ¡Su gran secreto! ¿Pero cómo? Él era todo lo cuidadoso que podía.

─No se lo digas a nadie, Kiba ─pidió preocupado.

─Tranquilo, tranquilo. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. ─No podía creerlo, Naruto acababa de confirmarle indirectamente que tenía una aventura con Sasuke─. Me siento un poco tonto por no haberme dado cuenta hasta ahora ─confesó.

─Bueno… he estado siendo todo lo cuidadoso que podía. No quiero que nadie lo sepa.

─Pues te felicito, porque habías sido perfectamente cuidadoso.

Naruto sonrió ligeramente, un poco inquieto y sintiéndose desnudo ahora que sabían su secreto.

─¿Qué piensas de mí ahora que lo sabes? ¿No crees que soy… raro? ─Seguro que había sido un impacto para Kiba descubrir de pronto que él era gay.

─Si te soy sincero al principio no me creía algo así de ti, pero supongo que el amor es así. Yo no te juzgaré por eso.

Al otro lado de la línea, Naruto sonrió emocionado. Kiba era un grandísimo amigo.

─Gracias, Kiba.

─Nada, amigo. Sólo sé más cuidadoso a partir de ahora, o te puedes meter en un buen lío. ─No quería imaginar la catástrofe que ocurriría si Karin se enterase de que Sasuke le era infiel con Naruto.

Naruto asintió un poco resignado. Sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso con sus sentimientos, sabía que sería un gran problema para él que alguien más supiera sobre ellos, especialmente Sasuke o Karin.

─Seré cuidadoso, Kiba.

Colgó el teléfono sintiéndose afortunado de tener un amigo como Kiba. Sí, era un gran chico. No le juzgaba, eso le hacía feliz. Sintiéndose más tranquilo, se recostó dispuesto a dormir. Su secreto estaba a salvo.

Totalmente ignorante a lo que ocurría en otro lado de la ciudad, precisamente su gran amigo Kiba había llamado a Suigetsu para contarle su reciente conversación con Naruto.

─¿Así que te confirmó que es amante de Sasuke?

─Sí. Lo que Naruto está haciendo es despreciable, engañar así a la bruja de Karin… De Sasuke lo esperaba después de todo, ese niñato engreído se cree que puede tener lo que quiera, ¿pero Naruto…? ¡Qué decepción!

─Es que Sasuke es… Sasuke.

─Y encima tuvo el descaro de preguntarme que si pienso que es raro, ¡claro que es raro! Además de gay, resulta que es amante de Sasuke.

─Hay personas que no tienen vergüenza.

No, claro que no. Kiba no juzgaba a Naruto; juzgaba a Naruto, a Sasuke y a Karin, que no era lo mismo, algo que también a las personas nos encanta hacer. Es tan gratificante corregir los errores ajenos… como si nosotros fuésemos la perfección personificada.

Suigetsu guardó silencio al notar a su amigo Juugo detrás de él, mirándole curioso. Había escuchado todo.

─Maldición ─masculló─. Tengo que dejarte Kiba, hablamos en otro momento. ─Colgó─. ¡Juugo! ─Sonrió nervioso─. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí?

─¿Sasuke y Naruto son amantes?

Sí, aquella pregunta le respondía que Juugo llevaba mucho tiempo ahí. Suspiró.

─Sí, pero no se lo digas a nadie.

─Pero Karin debe saberlo, es nuestra amiga.

Suigetsu sacudió las manos, restándole importancia.

─Que ella arregle sus problemas. Se lo tiene merecido por estar coqueteando con Sasuke hasta que logró meterse en sus pantalones. Yo no pienso meterme en este asunto.

Juugo se preguntó si Suigetsu se había dado cuenta de lo hipócrita que estaba siendo. Decía que no iba a meterse en ese asunto, pero se estaba metiendo de lleno para conocer los detalles de la situación. Además, nadie merecía que su pareja le fuera infiel. Si Karin había estado coqueteando estos años con Sasuke, era porque el chico le gustaba. No era nada malo, era algo natural en el ser humano coquetear con la persona que nos quita el sueño.

¿Y sólo por eso la chica merecía que Sasuke le fuera infiel?

No, él no estaba de acuerdo con Suigetsu. Dio media vuelta, caminando a su habitación. Compartían un pequeño apartamento, y mantenían bastante contacto con Sasuke y Karin.

─No le cuentes nada a Karin, Juugo.

─Buenas noches.

Al día siguiente, después de otra jornada agotadora de trabajo Sasuke y Naruto regresaban a sus respectivos hogares. Siempre habían tenido la costumbre de caminar juntos hasta una bifurcación donde inevitablemente cada uno tomaba una dirección.

El calor del sol del atardecer era suave y agradable, incitaba a estar en la calle un poco más.

─Así que, has quedado con Karin ─comentó Naruto.

─Sí.

─Ya van a hacer tres años que estáis juntos dattebayo, cómo pasa el tiempo. Escuché que había planes de boda.

─¿Qué? ─Le miró sorprendido.

─Que escuché que te vas a casar con ella. ─Fingió una expresión de molestia─. Tuve que enterarme por otros en vez de enterarme de boca de mi mejor amigo.

─¡No me voy a casar con ella! ─exclamó más acelerado de lo que quiso mostrarse. Nunca quiso que Naruto supiera sobre la boda.

Ambos se detuvieron y se miraron. Sasuke arrepentido por hablar de más, y Naruto confuso.

─¿No te vas a casar con ella?

─Quise decir que todavía no le he pedido matrimonio. ¿Cómo va a haber planes de boda?

─Ah…

Al entenderlo Naruto asintió. Hace tiempo Sakura-chan le contó que alguien le había dicho que Sasuke se iba a casar con Karin, pensó que ya estarían incluso organizando la boda y esperaba que cualquier terrible día llegara a sus manos la indeseada invitación a la boda.

Una pequeña ilusión nació en él, pero se obligó a desaparecerla. Que Sasuke no le hubiera pedido matrimonio a Karin no significaba que no fuera a hacerlo más adelante. Tal vez incluso podía proponérselo esa tarde.

─¿Se lo vas a pedir hoy? ─preguntó ocultando su preocupación.

─La verdad…

─Mira, por ahí viene. ─Señaló a la chica que se acercaba al final de la calle─. Yo me voy casa, nos vemos mañana.

─Sí. Adiós ─se despidió. Le habría gustado caminar con Naruto al menos hasta la bifurcación, todavía quedaba un buen tramo para eso. Pero al parecer a Karin se le había antojado ir a alcanzarle en el camino para volver juntos al apartamento.

─Adiós, Karin ─dijo Naruto al pasar junto a ella.

─¡A mí no me hables, bastardo roba novios! ─exclamó con agresividad.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó estupefacto.

Al escuchar aquello, Sasuke eliminó la distancia entre ellos y se acercó tan sorprendido como Naruto, aunque su expresión pareciera decir lo contrario.

─Karin, ¿a qué ha venido eso?

La chica se acomodó las gafas con mal humor y miró a ambos chicos con desprecio.

─Ah, ¡muy bonito, Sasuke! ¡Dando el espectáculo con tu amante en plena calle!

Naruto y Sasuke abrieron los ojos en sorpresa y miraron a su alrededor confundidos, ¿de qué amante hablaba la chica? Pero entonces Sasuke reparó en que Karin había llamado roba novios a Naruto. ¿No me digas qué…?

─Sasuke, ¿tienes una amante dattebayo? ─preguntó incrédulo.

─No tengo una amante.

Karin señaló a Naruto muy de cerca, casi clavándole el dedo en el pecho.

─¡Tú eres el amante! ¡No te hagas el tonto!

El impacto de aquellas palabras fue tal, que Naruto casi se desmaya. ¿¡Él amante de Sasuke!?

─¿¡Qué!? Un momento, Karin. No sé de dónde has sacado que el teme y yo…

─No tengo ningún amante, Karin.

Pero la chica no se iba a dejar engañar por ese par de sinvergüenzas.

─Es absurdo negarlo. ¡Sé la verdad! Sé que sois amantes desde hace muchísimo tiempo, que has estado envenenando la mente de Sasuke para que él me deje, y además rumorean que mis cuernos son tan grandes que apenas puedo caminar ─explicó dramática, llevándose las manos a la cabeza─. ¡Sasuke, ¿cómo has podido?!

─Espero que esto sea una broma, Karin ─advirtió Sasuke comenzando a irritarse.

─¡No es una broma! ─Con lágrimas en los ojos se abrazó a Sasuke─. En este momento te odio tanto… ¡pero eres tan guapo, bastardo!

Sintiéndose fuera de lugar, Naruto retrocedió unos pasos, siendo interceptado por Karin.

─¿A dónde crees que vas, golfo?

─¡No soy un…!

─Karin, basta ─ordenó Sasuke.

Más irritada, la chica soltó del abrazo a Sasuke y le miró ofendida.

─¡Claro, te pones de parte de tu amante después de todo! No quiero verte más, Sasuke, quédate con tu estúpido amante. Pero cuando te aburras de él no vuelvas conmigo ─amenazó. ¿Pero a quién engañaba? Ella esperaría a Sasuke con los brazos abiertos, siempre.

─Karin, lo diré por última vez. Naruto no es mi amante.

─Pues a mí me han dicho lo contrario, que él te gusta.

Naruto sonrió incómodo al escuchar eso.

─No tendré esa suerte dattebayo ─se susurró a sí mismo con voz imperceptible. ¿Él gustarle a Sasuke? Claro.

─¿Quién te ha dicho eso? ─Entonces Sasuke recordó la única persona a la que se había atrevido a confesarle lo que le angustiaba─. Suigetsu… ─masculló con tono rencoroso. Pero él no le había dicho a ese idiota que él es amante de Naruto, ¿cómo demonios se había convertido lo que le dijo a Suigetsu en lo que Karin estaba diciendo?

─No fue Suigetsu, no importa quién me lo dijo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño sintiendo un instinto asesino recorrerle. Le cortaría la lengua al idiota de Suigetsu para quitarle las ganas de contar los secretos ajenos.

Había aprendido una valiosa lección, no contarle a nadie algo de lo que definitivamente no quieres que nadie se entere.

─¿Fue Kiba? ─preguntó curioso Naruto, recordando la llamada de su amigo la noche anterior. Pero él no le dijo que era amante de Sasuke, sólo le dijo que estaba enamorado en secreto de él.

─¿Kiba? ─reiteró Sasuke. ¿Qué tenía que ver él ahí?

─No fue ese baboso amante de los perros─. Miró a Sasuke, dándose fuerzas para lo que estaba a punto de decir─. Ahora entiendo por qué a pesar de llevar tres años juntos no me habías pedido matrimonio. ─Respiró hondo─. Todo termina aquí, Sasuke. ─Se marchó, pisando fuerte el suelo en cada paso.

Naruto no se podía creer lo que había pasado. ¡Karin había dejado a Sasuke! Miró a su amigo, esperando encontrarle afectado por lo ocurrido, pero Sasuke sólo observaba inmutable a la chica alejarse.

─¡Espera, Karin! ¡No es lo que crees…!

─Deja que se vaya ─interrumpió Sasuke.

─¡Pero Sasuke…!

─Iba a dejarla ─confesó de pronto─. Es mejor así.

A pesar de no haber hecho nada, Naruto se sentía culpable. Quería ayudar a solucionar las cosas

─Teme, escucha. Todavía estás a tiempo, tenemos que decirle que no somos amantes. Tenemos que decirle que no vas a dejarla por mí.

─No, porque eso sí es cierto.

Naruto arrugó el entrecejo creyendo haber escuchado mal. Claro, Sasuke iba a dejar a su novia por él. Buena broma.

Pero cuando Sasuke le miró fijamente sospechó que no estaba bromeando.

─No estoy seguro de cómo se ha formado esta confusión ─dijo, aunque tenía claro que en cuanto tuviera oportunidad mataría a Suigetsu lenta y dolorosamente─. Pero sí es cierto que iba a dejar a Karin.

─¿…por mí? ─cuestionó incrédulo.

─Algo así ─susurró.

─¿¡Entonces es cierto que yo te gusto!? ─Se señaló.

─Y yo te gusto a ti ─respondió tranquilo.

─¡Claro que no!

Sasuke se acercó, mirándole un poco más de cerca. Eso incomodó a Naruto.

─¿Seguro?

Entonces Naruto reparó en lo que había dicho Sasuke. Por la respuesta que le había dado le había confirmado que él le gusta. Sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rojas.

─Un momento, teme. ¿Entonces yo te gusto? ─insistió, esta vez casi afirmándolo.

─Hn… ─Los labios de Sasuke se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa burlona que a Naruto le resultó muy seductora y le erizó los cabellos de la nuca─. Podemos comprobarlo ahora, dobe.

Naruto captó la indirecta, devolviéndole la sonrisa a Sasuke.

─Podemos ir a mi casa'ttebayo.

Ambos caminaron interiormente ansiosos por ocultarse de las miradas de los transeúntes. Besarse en público habría sido un problema, pero en la intimidad del hogar de Naruto podrían hablar con calma, contestar sus dudas y lo que más ganas tenían de hacer, besarse.

Lo más importante que había aprendido Sasuke de aquella situación es que no hay mal que por bien no venga.

**FIN.**

¡Hola! Aquí con otro one shot shonen ai soft. La "inspiración" me la dieron mis compañeras de trabajo, que son como una fusión de Suigetsu y Kiba en este fic, ugh…

No podría calificar este fic como SasuNaru o NaruSasu, simplemente es un fic de estos dos personajes interesados el uno en el otro, fin. ¿SasuNaruSasu?

Bien, yendo a **lo importante**. Quería sacar una **moraleja** con este fic (no sé si lo logré), que sería básicamente, tener mucho cuidado con lo que contamos y a quién se lo contamos. No importa que sean nuestros súper-híper-mega-mejores amigos, un cotilleo es un cotilleo y hay personas que no saben guardar secretos. También hay que tener el cuidado de, cuando nos llega un cotilleo, no continuar divulgándolo aunque sea difícil (para algunas personas), porque cotillear es un vicio malsano que si bien no te daña a ti, puede dañar a terceras personas.

"_A quien dices un secreto, das tu libertad_" o "_A quien dices tu secreto, das tu libertad y estás sujeto_."

Significado: Este refrán alude a la conveniencia de no difundir algunas cuestiones íntimas, pues revelarlas entraña riesgos y quita una libertad que no se recupera.

Observaciones: A quien dices tu secreto, das tu libertad (La Celestina II). El refrán: "Di tu secreto a tu amigo y serás su cautivo" tiene otra variante digna de mencionar: "Di a tu amigo tu secreto, y tenerte ha el pie en el pescuezo."

_Teléfono roto_: es un juego sencillo y no competitivo, el cual es jugado generalmente por niños y niñas. En este juego los varios participantes se divierten al escuchar como un mensaje se va distorsionando.

Los participantes se alinean hombro a hombro, ya sea parados o sentados; esto es representativo de la línea telefónica. Un mensaje en forma de frase es susurrada al participante que se encuentra al extremo de la línea; comúnmente es el adulto que organiza el juego quien dice el mensaje inicial, pero puede ser el mismo primer participante a quien se le ocurra el mensaje a ser transmitido.

Quien haya oído el mensaje inicialmente comunica en igual forma a quien está a su lado, y así, de manera consecutiva, el receptor del mensaje murmura el mensaje a quien sigue en la línea a modo de que el mensaje llegue hasta el otro cabo, o sea, al último participante. El mensaje, por haber sido murmurado, se torna un tanto indistinguible, lo que es parte esencial del juego, pues el mensaje no puede ser repetido.

El último jugador dice en forma audible a todos los participantes el contenido de la comunicación, la cual resulta graciosa al compararla con el mensaje inicial.

No hay un límite establecido de cuantas personas puedan jugar, pero quizá un mínimo d personas sean necesarias para el inicio del juego.

Espero que este one shot haya gustado aunque sea un poco. ¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Sayonara! ^x^


End file.
